Gender Bend
by Catyz101
Summary: What if the original cast started as the opposite gender? Would the teams be the same? How pervy could this all end? How amazing would the couples be? One-shot. SoMa, LizX Kid XPatty, Black*Star X Tsubaki.


I do not own Soul Eater.

What if the original cast started as the opposite gender? Would the teams be the same? How pervy could this all end? How amazing would the couples be? One-shot.

Liz/Elizabeth = Beth = Beck

Patty/Patricia = Pat/Patrick

Kid= Kid

Maka= Mako

Soul= Solar

Black*Star = Black*Starlet

Tsubaki = Tsuki

Blair = Blaine

XXXXX

"Honestly, Solar, you could try waking up earlier." Mako said as he prepared breakfast.

Solar had just gotten up from her slumber. Mako had come into her room and just took the covers off. Solar had a bright blush on her face. The fool, what if she had been naked? Knowing the pervert he'd just get a nose bleed.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my room?" Solar glared.

Mako rolled his eyes. Every morning it was the same thing. She claimed she was the 'classiest' of everyone. Mako had to admit she was cute when she was in this state, but he could also be annoyed by the mere argument.

"I don't know. How many times have you not gotten up in the morning?" Mako retorted.

Solar glared at him. He was too cute sometimes. There he was in the kitchen wearing the stupid apron Solar's mother had gotten for her. She had quickly handed it to Mako. The fool had actually liked it.

"You are totally unclassy." Solar said with a pout.

Mako sighed, "That isn't a word."

"You'd know book worm!" Solar responded, "You could try getting some abs you know. All I see is bone, but no muscle."

Mako narrowed his eyes. How he wished she wasn't a girl. He would have Mako Chopped her years ago. Instead he just fed her the eggs he had prepared in hope that she'd shut up. The last thing he needed was self-esteem issues about his body before going to school. She could be so cruel about his lack of athletic ability.

He was better than average humans at least. Solar, almost like reading his mind, was about to compliment him but was stopped by another forced fed amount of food in her mouth again.

"Aww, aren't you two the cutest." Blaine said coming out of his room, "Solar don't forget to comb your hair and Mako, make your move on the girl you like." Blaine winked.

He came out with his warlock hat and purple jeans.

"Do you own a shirt?" Mako asked with a blush.

That idiot! Solar was going to find out he had a crush on her!

"What girl?" Solar asked.

Or not.

"Well I'm out." Blaine said, "Please, behave yourself, Mako. Don't do something I would and if you do and someone ends up knocked up. Name the kid after me."

Solar and Mako pretended not to hear. Solar refused to look at her partner and Mako rolled his eyes.

"Just get ready!" Mako said taking off his apron, "I refuse to be late again because of you."

"Wait," Solar said as Mako walked into his room, "You have to fix my hair. I refuse to hear Kid complain about it again."

"Fine." Mako grumbled.

Mako got dressed in his usual uniform which consisted of a white collared shirt with a green tie, to make his olive green eyes pop out, and a blue blazer with navy blue pants that where half covered by his white combat boots. Solar had constantly told him he'd never get a date dressed like that. Solar was dressed in her white long sleeve uniform shirt with popped up blue collars and a red bow. She had a skirt that reached below her knees and white shoes. She was absolutely classy in her mind. It was picture day after all.

XXXX

"You two are irritatingly slow," Kid complained as she fixed her hair.

She was wearing her white collared shirt with two buttons unbuttoned and her uniform skirt.

Beck grinned, "Oh, come on we're not nearly as bad as you."

He was wearing his cowboy hat with a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

Pat whistled, "Isn't it too early for you two to be flirting?"

His outfit matched his brothers with the exception of the jeans being shorts.

Kid took one look at them and huffed. Beck's hair was shortly cut while Pat's hair nearly covered his eyes. Beck was at least a head taller than Pat and, damn it all, Pat still had his child like features while Beck had a more grown up look face.

"Op," Pat snickered, "Her she goes."

"Honestly, we've already talked about this." Beck sighed looking in a different direction.

"Pat cut your hair this instance and grow!" Kid yelled, "Beck get cuter features."

Pat let out a snicker. Beck grimaced. He hated when she did that. He could be a total womanized if he wanted, but instead her he was hearing how less cute he was compared to his little brother. His ego hurt a little.

"Hey, Kid," Pat grinned wickedly, "If I grow I won't be your height."

"So?" Kid responded not finding the relevance.

Pat leaned closer to her. His smile would have probably scared a lot of girls, but Kid found it rather charming. It was cute how he still tried to scare her.

"I won't be able to do this as easily." Pat responded before he kissed her on the lips.

Pat snickered out of the room. Kid's face grew redder and redder.

"Quick, Beck, kiss me!" She said in horror, "Pat kissed me too much to the left. You'll have to lean a little more to the right."

Beck shrugged and kissed her for 'symmetrical purposes'. He just hoped they'd make it in time for picture day. With his amazing kisses they may never leave.

XXXX

"All I'm asking is who she is." Solar complained as she and Mako got to the school.

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you need to know?"

"So, I can warn her." Solar said putting her hands on her hips, "After all, she must know how unclassy you are."

"Again, not a word," Mako replied annoyed, "I'll just have to tell all your admirers you snore."

"I do not!" Solar replied hitting Mako's arm.

"Do too," Mako said with an annoyed face, "I would know you always sneak into my room to sleep in my bed."

Solar turned a lovely rosy color and retorted, "Only when I have nightmares! Don't make it sould like something it's not. Plus, you're the one who mumbles my name in his sleep."

He had no reply. He couldn't believe she'd say that in public. Sure, he'd brought it up, but he had made sure no one had heard. Here she was yelling it to the heavens.

"Hey, you two." Tsuki said in his usual soft voice, "I hope you guys aren't fighting over the gel again."

"Fear not!" Black*Starlet shouted, "Your amazing goddess has come. You may now bask in my beauty."

"Black*Starlet," Tsuki groaned, "Must you shout that everywhere."

She grinned at him and winked.

"Don't worry your still my partner." She whispered to him and then shouted, "I'm also here with my half-god weapon Tsuki."

"They're called demigods." Mako said.

"Joy killer." Solar said refusing to meet her partner's eyes.

Mako sighed, "Fine. I'm sorry. The girl I'm interested is yo-"

"What da ya mean I'm a five!" Beck shouted.

Mako shrugged, "I guess you weren't meant to know."

Solar crossed her arms. It was so not classy to not answer a lady's question. She was rather entertained with Beck's and Kid's conversation though.

"As much as I hate to say it you are an asymmetrical five." Kid responded with a sigh, "I'm just as disappointed."

"What experience do you have?" Beck questioned.

"Pat had just kissed me right before you did." Kid sighed, "The asymmetry of it all. You weren't nearly as good."

The trio walked up to their group of friends. Pat had let out a snicker and wave to his friends. Beck had ignored them still staring incredulously at Kid. Kid ignored him and said hello to all her friends.

"Solar nice pigtails, very symmetrical," Kid talked over Beck's complaints, "Tsuki have you considered cutting that ponytail or moving it a centimeter to the right. Black*starlet fix that shirt immediately!"

"Class." Mako responded before a brawl began, "We need to leave now or we'll suffer professor's punishment."

Tsuki shivered, "I really don't want to be dissected. Let's go, Black*Starlet."

He pulled her along. Black*Starlet hugged Tsuki's arm, pushing her breasts against him. He immediately blushed. She was such a tease. She knew exactly what she did to him and did more so when he told her.

"I'd save you!" she replied.

"One more kiss!" Beck shouted.

Kid began to walk fixing her hair a little.

"You said that six kisses ago."

Pat snickered, "Who would have known I was a better kisser big bro?"

Black*Starlet hearing this said, "I want to be the best kisser."

"But Kid's a girl!" Tsuki said before he was kissed.

"Was I a better kisser?" Black*Starlet asked, "Oh, wait, that couldn't have worked. Oh, well."

Far ahead of everyone else, Solar was walking backwards. She looked at Mako. He was reading his book.

"Are you gonna compete to be a better kisser?" She asked.

Mako shook his head, "I don't want to kiss Kid or Black*star."

"I could rate you." Solar suggested with a sideways glance.

Not missing a beat, Mako replied with, "I'd rather not kiss someone with razor sharp teeth."

XXXX

"Kiss me!" Beck yelled.

"No," Kid sighed, "Get some self control."

"Hey if my big bro is a five what am I?" Pat asked.

Kid smiled, "You are a perfect eight!"

XXXX

"W-why'd you kiss me?" Tsuki asked.

"I wanted you to rate me." Black*starlet replied innocently, "But I'm the only one you've ever kissed unless you count the mop that one time."

"I told you that was a misunderstanding!"

XXXX

"I could be a good kisser." Solar pouted.

Mako continued to read.

"I bet I'd be gentle and amazingly slow like in romantic movies." Solar continued and crossed her arms, "You're missing out."

Mako hid himself in the textbook. If only she could see the bright blush on his cheeks.

"I could-"

"Oh, geez," Mako sighed, "Fine I'll kiss you."

"Fine! Do it then! Let's see if you have the guts." Solar yelled at him.

He leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by her.

"No, close your eyes like the movies." Solar said not meeting his eyes.

"How will I know I'm heading for the right direction?"

"Stop being so unclassy!" Solar said pushing him a little.

"Fine." Mako closed his eyes.

He leaned in again.

"Wait," Solar said and Mako opened one eye, "Be gentle."

Mako nodded. It would have been a sweet kiss had Mako not missed and kissed her nose.

XXXX

Sorry, I had this in my mind and it was killing me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
